Dois Mundos
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: A história se passa no ano de 3020. Este ano vêm com uma grande avanço tecnológico, não se tem mais carros, nem vários presidentes, agora se tem um rei para toda a Terra. Você tem até os 25 anos para se casar, quando os completa o governo interfere e te junta com outra pessoa escolhida, ou você aceita ou será presa por desordem.


**Capitulo Um. – O Encontro.**

- Largue-me – reagi me soltando da mão de Brandon que segurava meu braço, olhei ao redor, nos encontrávamos em uma das torres do palácio.

- Não complique mais isso para mim Awen – raiva tomava forma dentro de mim.

- Não é porque é meu príncipe que seja meu proprietário Brandon! – rosnei baixinho, uma festa se encontrava nos andares de baixo para homenagear o aniversário do loiro que estava a minha frente, seus olhos castanhos pareciam exasperados.

Brandon suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos, coisa que fazia quando se encontrava assim.

- Por que você tem que ser tão difícil Awen? Eu somente pedi que você ficasse conversando com as mulheres enquanto nos reuníamos.

- Eu não sou uma dona de casa – falei pausadamente. – Estou treinando para ser da guarda.

- Esqueça Awen, não adianta eu conversar com você enquanto está assim – se eu tivesse algo em minhas mãos nesse momento teria voado até a cabeça dele, mesmo em nosso governo não sendo permitido ataques.

- Não sei se gosto da pessoa que você se tornou Brandon – ele suspirou, virando as costas e voltando para a festa.

- Sentei-me numa das janelas da torre, a vista da cidade era magnífica. Depois que mudamos o governo não havia mais poluição, graças a nossa tecnologia avançada estava tudo iluminado e lindo, o rio parecia mágico.

Desci de onde estava sentada, não iria voltar a festa, Brandon poderia muito bem se virar sozinho, afinal era isso que ele estava tentando fazer. Poderia ir ao rio e me distrair.

Passei pelo corredor que não levava a festa, somente ouvia a musica alta, caminhei até o outro lado do castelo e fui ao meu quarto trocar de roupa, uma calça e camiseta com tênis serviria.

Sai o mais silenciosamente que consegui e fui para meu aerocar, os antigos carros foram deixados para tras há anos, agora nos movíamos pela energia solar armazenada e voávamos, assim evitávamos atropelar pessoas e era bem mais rápido, o problema é que não permitia sua entrada numa rua (tínhamos desenhos luminosos delas no ar) até parar de passar os aerocar que estavam indo por ela, isso as vezes era chato, mas nasci com o mundo já assim.

Por causa da festa as ruas que precisava pegar estavam vazias e rapidamente cheguei ao rio, saindo do carro e sentando-me no meu local padrão com os pés dentro da água.

- Isso está uma merda – falei, eu precisava desabafar, como não tinha amigos além de Nathan não havia com quem falar. Nathan odiava imensamente Brandon, ele sempre deixou isso muito claro, motivo pelo qual não ia me visitar muito no palácio.

- De fato – dei um pulo me virando rapidamente quando ouvi a voz rouca de um homem, olhos profundamente azuis escuros me encararam, sem se preocupar ele sentou ao lado de onde estava parada.

- Quem é você? – ele tinha cabelos pretos e rebeldes, um contraste com sua pele branca, era como se brilhasse de tão branca.

- Ryn, sente-se – achei meio prepotente da parte dele pedir para me sentar, mas atualmente as pessoas eram inofensivas, se ele não fosse estaria em uma das nossas prisões.

- Sou Awen Stiver.

- Um nome do antigo país de Galês, combina com você – garoto estranho.

- Ryn é da onde?

- Acredito que não seja de local nenhum, minha mãe tinha uma mente extraordinária.

- O que faz aqui? – percebi que a água parecia se movimentar mais perto de onde Ryn estava.

- Somente um passeio e você Awen? – a forma como ele disse meu nome me deixou incomodada.

- Tentando clarear minha mente.

- Venha me encontrar aqui, toda noite esse horário – ergui minha sobrancelha, esse cara devia ser totalmente louco.

Levantando-se em um pulo fez um cumprimento esquisito, parecendo tocar algo imaginário na cabeça e saiu correndo para o meio das arvores. Assim como ele surgiu rapidamente, se foi.

Teria como minha noite ficar ainda mais estranha?

Deitei, deixando meus pés balançarem na água. O que faria a respeito do Brandon? Ele estava diferente dês que começou a assumir responsabilidade como príncipe.

Eu tinha 23 anos, Brandon fez hoje 24 anos, eu tinha dois anos, Brandon um ano. Se não nos casássemos até os 25 anos o governo escolheria um par para nós.

Eu amava Brandon, quero acreditar que ele está assim por causa das reuniões cada vez mais frequentes e os assuntos do país.

Não preciso voltar ao palácio, posso ficar aqui até o sol nascer, amanhã será domingo e não tem treinamento. Posso só ficar aqui e esquecer disso tudo por um momento.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Essa história eu fiz para postar no meu blog, tem capitulo novo lá toda a semana, está no quarto já publicado, então se quiserem passar lá para ler. /search/label/Dois%20Mundos

Vou tentar postar aqui também toda a semana.

Xoxo.

P.S.: Se o link do blog cortar aqui, podem pega ele no meu perfil.


End file.
